Knife Games
by Shossy
Summary: Mrs. Loomis is not happy about Randy's insolence and decides to teach him a lesson… in a van. Pretty much an excuse for me to write smut.


She wasn't going to let him speak poorly of her Billy and get away with it, not at all. He was cute, yes, perhaps harmlessly insolent, but even cute things need to be punished sometimes.  
And she has surprise on her side. He didn't expect it. Opening the sliding door, she yanked him in, her gloved hand covering his mouth. He didn't have time to cry out.  
Driven by adrenaline, she hurled him back against the window, causing it to shatter into crystals on impact and he fell dazedly to the ground, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.  
Before he could move she pulled out the curved knife and used it to move his chin up to look at her, digging into the delicate skin of his neck.  
His pale blue eyes were empty when they met hers, resigned, no longer with the mischievous glint they had once possessed.  
"Do you know who I am, Randy?"  
"No…" He breathed the word without moving his lips.  
"I'm Billy's mother. My son, the one your friend Sidney killed. You were there, weren't you? And I want to know why you were saying such horrible things about my Billy."  
Randy considered mentioning that Sidney was hardly his friend. True, he had worshipped her throughout high school and now college, but whether she cared for him was debatable. She had Derek and Hallie after all. He was neither her boyfriend nor her best friend and the way things were going never stood any chance of progressing and he wondered if she would she miss him at all if he died today?  
"I… didn't… know." He told her weakly. Ordinarily, he would have come up with witty, smart aleck response, but something told him that in a confined space with a vengeful killer holding a knife wasn't the best place to try his retorts out.  
"You did! I know you did! My Billy needed his mother and you used that to insult him!"  
Randy thought of mentioning all the times Billy had insulted him in high school, but forcefully bit his lip. He was aware of warm blood trickling down his neck as the knife dug in further, no matter how much he pressed against the glass. He thought of trying to open the door, or to cry for help, but the knife at his throat made it impossible and he knew she wouldn't hesitate to use it.  
"Apologise to my Billy!" She demanded. Randy considered this, pouting slightly. He was unsure what she would do if he refused. He supposed most people would consider it stupid to be defiant in situations like this, but he always had luck on his side. And what should he apologise to Leatherface for, let alone this middle-aged, unoriginal bad guy wannabe who claimed to be his mother?  
"No," he whispered, meekly feigning self-assurance while gazing up at her with intense, watery eyes.  
Time to teach him a lesson, Mrs. Loomis thought. She pulled out some duct tape from the corner of the van while keeping the knife under his chin, then clasped his bony hands together and began to wrap it round his wrists, dropping the knife. He began to struggle and she slapped him hard across his cheek, and was rewarded with a satisfying yelp of pain. Now he was helpless to defend himself, she observed, smiling at her handiwork. She truly was a marvellous villain.  
Gripping the knife once more, she drew it down the centre of his blue and white shirt, undoing the buttons and tearing through delicate layers of skin. His yowl of pain was unmistakable. She didn't want to hit bone as she'd threatened –playing games with him was far too much fun to do that yet. She watched the blood congeal on his skin and pressed her finger against the wound, seeing him recoil and brought the blood up to his lips.  
"Lick it." She told him; a command not a question. His small pink tongue darted out and flicked around her finger, lapping it up obediently.  
Debbie moved down and drew the knife along the pale, exposed skin beneath his navel, cutting through the trail of fur and leaving a raised welt oozing droplets of blood. He groaned in pitiful agony, longing to carcass it tenderly but for his tied hands.  
He implored weakly, "I-I'm sorry." He implored weakly.  
"Too slow geek." She breathed menacingly against his pointed ear. "You had your chance. Now you must be punished."


End file.
